Deal With the Devil
by TheVampireuchiha1
Summary: Cas has been banished and Dean had no other choice. Angry at his father and emotionally unstable Dean goes to the depths of Hell to find answers. Will Lucifer give him what he wants or will Dean die trying to save the one he loves most?


Dean knew it was a bad idea. He knew it was and yet here he was, about to go into the very depths of hell itself. He'd been riding all day and all night, Baby was tired, so was Dean but he kept thinking about Cas. He had let Baby head back home and continued on foot. Rain, sleet, snow, hail, none of it would stop him as he marched to Hell. All he could think about was Cas. Cas was his world and he needed his world back. If John wouldn't bring him back, he was certain that Lucifer could show him how.

Signs warned in several different languages about what lay ahead. It didn't stop him, no one else did either. The trees were unearthly quiet and not a single cricket chirped. All was eerily silent as he marched, too quiet. No demon disturbed him, no monster tried to kill him. He didn't doubt for a second that he was safe though, he knew that this was just lulling him into a false sense of security.

He finally stopped to eat and refill his water. He could see the castle now. He could hear the screams of agony and the smell of death and blood. He continued on, the bodies of crucified men and women lined the path and it took everything Dean had not to help them. It killed him not to give every last one of them a proper burial. The towering gates creaked open as he got closer and all of the moaning and screaming stopped all at once as he crossed over the threshold into Hell. The streets were deserted even though he knew they were there he could not see any of them. An unnatural howl came from somewhere behind him as he walked determinedly to the castle.

He can feel it now, hope. He can also feel the dread building up in his stomach; he had heard rumors of Lucifer. No one had seen him, no one had ever wanted to. The only rumor that was believable was that he could change his form to suit his needs. It mattered little to Dean in that moment as he forced the castle doors open.

The halls were littered with candles and shadows flickered across the walls as Dean crept through the castle. The place was deserted. The walls cracked and creeper vines crawled out from the stone. Dean found it eerie and unsettling. Pile of books littered the halls and various rooms as Dean searched through the castle. He stopped to look at one once, it was written in Enochian.

_'Cas could read this,' _he thought in vain as he tossed the book back into the pile.

"You look lost." Dean whipped around and pulled his sword on a man with greying hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snarled. The man grinned at him.

"You must be Dean. He's been expecting you."

"Answer my question!"

"You're looking in all the wrong places."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me, boy." The man beckoned and Dean slowly followed behind him, sword still in his hand.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Dean stressed as he fought his way through a demolished hallway. The man had no problems getting through, but Dean could barely get over the piles of rubble. There were no candles here, all the light they needed came from the holes in the ceiling, Dean had to admit though, that as the sun set it got harder and harder to see.

"Alastair," he said and pushed a door open. "Go straight down." Dean gave him a wary look as he walked into the blackness of the staircase. The door swung shut and all the light was gone. Pitch black, Dean tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He turned and placed a hand on the wall, his other hand gripping his sword tightly as he descended slowly. He had no idea how far he'd gone when he saw a faint light.

As he continued to descend he noticed how uncomfortably hot it had gotten. The castle had been reasonably warm, but down here it was like he was walking into a fireplace. The staircase ended at the base of where the light was coming from and it lead off into a large extravagant room, all in tact with a set of double doors. These huge doors were marked with claw marks and looked as if they had seen better days. The sides of the room were covered in vast amounts of treasure and other finery, the likes of which Dean had never seen. In the middle of this room was a table, a small wooden table that looked out of place. It had two chairs and the only thing on this table was a dagger.

Sitting in one of these chairs, was a man. A blonde man who just stared at him with cold blue eyes, all the heat from outside was gone now it was just cold. All of the heat seemed to be sucked out and left at the door.

"Won't you come and have a seat?" he said, it seemed to echo throughout the entire room. Dean approached slowly. "You have my word; no harm will come to you while in my presence." Dean didn't trust him, and it showed because the man sighed. Dean finally got to the table; he slowly put his sword away before sitting down. The man just sat there and gave that knowing smile the whole time.

"Are you Lucifer?" Dean asked. He nodded. "I want you…" He didn't get to finish.

"I know what you want. Thing is, maybe I don't want to." Dean slammed his fist on the table and rose to his feet.

"Why the hell not!" he yelled Lucifer looked untroubled by Dean's imposing presence.

"You break into my home, demand my presence, and try to force your will upon me; you're very rude young prince. I would have thought Castiel would have taught you better."

"Don't you dare…" The look Lucifer gave him shut him up before he could finish.

"Have a seat. We'll talk like the civilized beings that we are, yes?" Dean slowly sank back into his chair. "It's my understanding that you want to summon Castiel back?"

"Yes." Dean didn't hesitate. "Can you do it?"

"No, I can't." Dean was about to start yelling again. "But I can teach **you** how to do it."

"I don't have any magic."

"You don't need any. You'd just have to do something for me first," Lucifer said. Dean didn't like the look in his eye, that look that spoke of hidden truths and ancient secrets.

"Like?" Dean asked. The longer he stared at Lucifer the more unnerved he became. Lucifer's lips curled into a smirk.

"Blood, you need to spill the blood of a virgin over this circle," he waved his hand over the table as he spoke. Lines began to appear and form different shapes and letters inside of a circle carved into the table, he recognized the language as enochain.

"Like kill someone?" Dean asked.

"If that's what you're into, but no, any amount will do. Do this one thing for me and I will teach you all you need to know about summoning your little angel." Lucifer watched Dean carefully as he picked up the dagger on the table.

"Any virgin?" he asked. Lucifer nodded. He carefully dragged the knife across his arm and allowed the blood to flow freely onto the table. Lucifer's smirk grew and his eyes lit up with an unnatural glow. The table sparked and smoked, but besides that nothing else happened.

The smile on Lucifer's face made Dean shudder. Lucifer got up and disappeared, he quickly returned with a book.

"So much to learn, and so little time," Lucifer sighed. "Come here. Let's begin."


End file.
